Rain
by UnwrittenEulogy
Summary: While it was true that they had got on each other's nerves a lot lately and Greg didn't exactly know when to stop pushing buttons, Rodrick had never really gotten this angry. Something obviously must have really bothered him, because he was suddenly pushing Greg up against the van with aggression that seemed out of place for such a dumb argument. [Oneshot] [Mild Slash]


**Warnings: Slight incestual themes, if you squint. Mild language. **

* * *

The prospect of walking home in a rain storm wasn't all that appealing. But just as Greg was resigning himself to getting completely soaked, out of nowhere Rodrick's van was pulling up in front of the school, and Greg's heart was unexpectedly jumping. Purely out of surprise and relief of course. A few minutes later he was gratefully sitting in the seat beside his older brother, watching the rain smear across the windshield and listening to the tinny echo as it hit the rusty roof of the van.

They started arguing, which often happened when they were alone together. As stupid as the argument was, they both got well worked up, Greg so much that he muttered a particularly nasty insult under his breath when they got home and Rodrick cut the engine.

Greg's sneakers splashed into the small streams of water trickling down the driveway as he jumped out into the rain, feeling slightly triumphant and confident that the argument was over. Then Rodrick slammed his door shut and came stomping around to the other side of the van, obviously not able to handle not getting the last word in. Greg rolled his eyes. He expected his brother to spew something nasty, maybe yell a bit, and then saunter away in that obnoxiously cocky way of his. What he didn't expect was for Rodrick to grab him, digging his fingers into his arms so much that it hurt. While it was true that they had got on each other's nerves a lot lately and Greg didn't exactly know when to stop pushing buttons, Rodrick had never really gotten this _angry_. Something obviously must have really bothered him, because he was suddenly pushing Greg up against the van with aggression that seemed out of place for such a dumb argument. Greg was so taken aback that he almost forgot to struggle. He shivered in discomfort, blinking against the sting of rain as Rodrick trapped his wrists against the cool, slippery metal of the van.

"Get off!"

"Baby."

"You're such a big jerk." Greg said loudly, not quite able to hide the small tremble in his voice as Rodrick's knee dug into his upper leg. He tried to squirm away, but Rodrick was heavy; too strong for Greg to push him off even if his hands had been free. "I didn't do anything, and now I'm getting all wet, and Mom's gonna be mad at us, and it's your fault-"

He was interrupted when Rodrick surged forward, as if fuelled by his strong dislike for Greg's whining. Greg's heart started pounding loud enough to block out the soft noise of the rain. He tried to clench his hands, as if that would somehow accomplish something, but it seemed like he wasn't in control of himself right then. Nothing in him seemed to be working properly, certainly not the part of him that should have screamed, kicked, struggled, or _something_. Greg felt Rodrick smirk before he let go of his wrists.

"Holy shit. You actually shut up for once."

Rodrick stepped back, reaching up to first wipe the rain out of his eyes, then slowly drag his hand across his mouth. Unable to fully comprehend what had just happened, Greg slowly slid to the ground and just sat there, his clothes growing more plastered against him with every falling raindrop. Questions were racing through his mind at rapid speed, but he was too stunned to find a way to piece them together, to form them into speakable words. Nothing about what had just happened make any sense, no matter how hard Greg willed his brain to come up with something logical and spit out an explanation.

"R-Rodrick," he stuttered, hyper aware of how freakishly fast his heart was beating. "You... _you just kissed me_."

"Get up."

Rodrick extended a hand towards him, like what had just happened was nothing. No big deal.  
Greg didn't move, and Rodrick eventually let his hand drop. His broad shoulders hunching against the rain, he turned and walked up the driveway and into the house.

Greg didn't know how long he sat there with his back leaning against Rodrick's van, but it seemed like forever. Eventually, he picked himself up and went inside, feeling more than a little out of sorts. Just as he had predicted, his mother was mad. Standing on the entrance mat, Greg blinked and shivered in his wet clothes. Looking past Susan's shoulder as she nagged, he could see Rodrick smirk before quietly getting up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, and sneaking off to his room, drops of water dripping off the bottoms of his jeans and glistening on the floor.


End file.
